In The Time That Was Before
by Hila
Summary: remember when Hades says that Seiya is the reincarnation of the only one who ever defeated him? well, this story is about Seiya's past incarnation's life *shonen ai*
1. prologue

Yo people!  
  
Author's notes: this is a sort of prelude to Lilas-neechan's "beyond the world" (go read it!!) but it can pretty much stand on it's own. It's shonen-ai with a very unusual pairing (it includes Seiya but if you've read Lilas' fic you know who the other is ^^).  
  
*~*~*~*~* indicates a time lapse  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Saint Seiya does not belong to me, it belongs to Kurumada sensei and whoever else owns the rights. I am not making any money out of this aqnd in fact I don't have any so don't even bother suing.  
  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
In the time that was Before: Prologue  
  
  
  
"You know, we will be rivals one day."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You will have to kill me."  
  
"Will I succeed?"  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"But then you'll die!"  
  
"I will come back eventually, I won't abandon you."  
  
Of course he'll come back! Even when I'll kill him we'll meet again in our next life, right? But what if I can't manage? Will he kill me? Will we still meet?  
  
"No matter what you'll find me again!"  
  
"No matter what."  
  
"And we'll be best friends again and no one'll tell us what to do then!"  
  
"I…yes, yes we will let no one interfere this time!"  
  
"…But that will be in such a long time…" and neither one of us can change that.  
  
I wish…I wish I never met him! No, not Cade, that man 'Pope' or something. He said that he'll take me away. And I wish we never met her, the fortune- teller, but we did and now we have a secret and we'll tell it to no one, not even that Pope person.  
  
The secret is about Cade. I'm not a normal kid, I got special powers (the fortune-teller told me that and then Pope did too) but then Cade has got special powers even greater than mine (the fortune- teller told us that too). But no one can know about Cade or they'll try to kill him.  
  
He holds my hand now; it's funny how he always knows when I'm scared.  
  
"Stop thinking about my death and go to sleep, we need to start planning tomorrow."  
  
"Stop reading my thoughts and I'll go to sleep!"  
  
"I cannot read thoughts and you know it, it is just extremely easy to guess what you think."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"And stop being angry at me!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Good morning Cade…Seiya! Wake up!"  
  
"Mornin' 'dite"  
  
"You kids know that we have guests today – "  
  
" – and that we have to pretend that we don't exist. Yeah, yeah, we have plans for today anyway!"  
  
"Right, so be sweet and disappear"  
  
That was Aphrodite. Well, that's not her real name but she's very beautiful so I like calling her Aphrodite. She's real nice, she lets us sleep in her stables as long as we don't steal anything from her and sometimes she even gives us some money if we help her with the house.  
  
So we're off to do what we had planned. Pope should come back in two or three days to take me to that Sanctuary he's been talking about and me and Cade have to figure out a way he can come with me without Pope noticing.  
  
"We should go to one of the temples first, they are said to know everything there"  
  
Cade is two years older than me, I think, and way much smarter. He also talks funny, like adults do. He's stronger than me, a lot, so I don't know how I'm supposed to kill him. It doesn't matter, the fortune-teller said that it would be in almost ten years!  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To Athena's temple, it's the one closest to here."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I hope that what the fortune-teller said will not happen."  
  
"Me too, but it will, it's our fate."  
  
"Because Pope came, she was proved right"  
  
This time I take his hand, I know that it makes him sad but only because he knows that I'll be sad if what she said happens.  
  
"We're here."  
  
It's a white temple that's like…well…any other temple really. It's pretty small too but that's 'cause we're not in Athens so Athena's temples aren't that important. Goddess of wisdom and war, her priests should know the answers, right?  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"We have some questions we would like to ask."  
  
"Of course, follow me"  
  
That priestess seems really nice. I hope she can't read thoughts though, I heard that some priests can read thoughts, so I hope she can't so she doesn't know about Cade.  
  
"Ask away"  
  
"We heard some people talk about a place named Sanctuary and we would like to know more."  
  
"Where did you hear that?"  
  
"In the market"  
  
"And why did you come here, of all places?"  
  
"'cause priests know everything!"  
  
Oups, I shouldn't have said anything. It's always better that only Cade speaks. Well, she's smiling, I didn't mess that bad then.  
  
"Your luck led you to the right place then. Sanctuary, as you called it, is the name for Athena's sacred domain. It is said to be here, in Greece, on an island near Athens. But no ordinary mortal can go there, only those destined to be Athena's Saints, her warriors who give their lives to protect their Goddess and the Earth, are allowed into Athena's Sanctuary."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"You do not seem very happy to hear what I told you."  
  
"I…is there really no way to enter Sanctuary?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Oh, that'd be my cue! "'Cause I wanna be a Saint!" She smiles again, go me!  
  
"Well, I heard that there was a village on the same island as Sanctuary, the saints sometimes go there when they don't have to train. If you really want to know more you should go to Athens, they know more about it there."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Good day children"  
  
I can guess what Cade thinks now. Here it comes, three, two, one –  
  
"When he comes to take you I will leave for Athens and from there I will find a way to come to that island. I will try to find a way to live in that village so don't you dare do anything dangerous until then!"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"Should I believe you?"  
  
"Huh huh!" ok now big innocent smile and bright eyes…there, that always works.  
  
"I really shouldn't, but I will have to trust you"  
  
Bingo!!  
  
  
  
~end prologue~  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu Lilas neechan for betaing this and for all the wonderfull advice!  
  
Also C&C are greatly appreciated! 


	2. chapter 1

Author's notes: Saa~ still not saying who the couple is but you've probably figured it out by now, 'm bad at that kind of thing ^^;;;  anyway, still thanking 'neechan for betaing so everything is right and if something is wrong I claim poetic license! 

Disclaimers: not mine, don't even bother suing 'cos I'm so broke it's not funny (gimme a call and I'll gush about how I spent everything at the November Cartoonist in Paris and how it was all worth it even if I owe over $100 to various people .) 

In the time that was Before: chapter 1

****

****

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"It's the middle of the fucking night, what the hell do you want?"

"And here I thought you were oh so proper twenty four-seven."

"Seiya?"  He sounds surprised….. well, it's not like I could have _warned_ him that I was coming.

"Is it because I pulled you out of bed?  Did I interrupt anything?"  Oooh, I sound soooo sly, go me!

"Seiya!"  Aw, he's so cute when he blushes! "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I came to visit you!"  Geez, I haven't seen him for three month.  I take all the pains to sneak away in the middle of the night, sacrificing my _sleeping __time, to come visit the guy and I'm ready to bet that I know what he's going to say right about…now._

"Are you completely thoughtless?  You should not be sneaking around at night; you know how dangerous that is!"

How did I ever guess?

"And to think I thought that you actually missed me."

"Come in, you'll catch a cold" 

I won!  Hehe, I always win with Cade.  His mother-hen instincts make him so predictable.

"How have you been since last time?"

 "Never been better!  Alex says I'll be ready in 'bout a year.  And you, any divine powers showing up yet?"

"No and I hope not for a long time yet."

I sigh "Everything came true 'till now, it will too, sooner or later."

No need denying it, right?  Before I turn eighteen…that's still six years at least…I don't want to, I don't!

…Cade…I don't want him to leave, I don't want him to leave me, ever!

Eh, I sound like a little kid…or a crossed lover.  Now _that's an interesting thought._

"What are you thinking?"  Figures Cade will notice when I think something weird.  Actually he's probably wondering why I'm not depressed.  He knows that every time I start thinking about this whole future thing I end up depressed.

"I was just thinking that I sound like your lover when I'm brooding in my head"

"Like my what?!"

"Lover"  Aw, he's blushing again!  I've never managed to make Cade blush so much before!  Have I found a weakness, something I can tease him about 'till the end of time?  I sure hope so! "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No."

Oooh! I _did find a weakness!  You are defenseless to my teasing now, almighty Cade!  "But Ca~ade!  You know I looooove you sooo much!"_

"Funny Seiya….."

"Yup, definitely funny.  I've never seen you blush so hard!  So, who's gonna get jealous if I go out and proclaim my undying love for you in the streets?"

Oh damn, not working anymore, that was way too short lived.  Now he's just looking mildly annoyed. It's no fun to tease Cade if it doesn't make him blush.  Heh, now he's thinking that it's stupid that I risked my life just to come tease him…..  He's probably right, too.  The only thing is….. I can't _not_ see him!  I went three whole _months_ without seeing him!  I've been living like that for _four_ years now…and he expects me to just concentrate on my training and forget him?  

I'd rather not train at all and continue living with him like we did before the Kyoko took me in, I'm sure we could have survived!  And if I didn't train then Cade wouldn't have to die and we could just live normally…but the moment I met the Kyoko everything was set.  Now if I run away they'll kill me so I have to continue training and if I do that then everything the fortune-teller said would come true…and I'll kill Cade.

So why can't he understand that _now_, when I still can, I want to be with him as much as I can, and that I seriously don't give a shit about what I'm risking!

"I'm not going back until the morning."  Heh, that came before he could actually start lecturing me, maybe I should have waited until he'd blown some steam.

"And why not?  I would much rather know that you are safe with your master than here with me."

"Alex will understand."

"Understand what? You know that what you are doing will be seen as treason if anyone catches you.  And you should refer to your master as Alexander, I doubt 'Alex' is acceptable."

"'Alexander' always tells me that 'friendship is the most noble of virtues' that a Saint can have.  That, together with faith in Athena, it is what will lead him to victory. So I'm _assuming_ that he'll understand that I am so devoted to my only FRIEND!"

We've had this argument before, we have it every single time, and Cade still doesn't just accept that he can't force me away.

"So maybe your master will," his voice is calm.  I hate it when he talks like that every time I start raising the volume of my voice.  "But what if  somebody else sees you sneaking away?  What if that person knows about the prophecy?"

What the hell do I reply to that?  That I don't care?  That's not true, if anyone ever found out…well, I won't have to kill Cade anymore but he won't be any less deader.  They won't let him become what he's destined to be.

So I don't reply.  I don't have to!  I'm still a kid by anyone's standards, I still have a whole year until I have to fight for the cloth so now if I want to be childish I will!

"Seiya?"

I just reach out and hug him, we're never far from each other when we argue, and I start crying.  Yes, like a baby, and no, I don't care.  I know that the moment I'll leave he'll collapse as well.  It always ends like this.  Why? Why can't we just be happy when we get to be together?

"Shh, stop it."

Like I actually could?  Well, no use wasting a good hug…..I'm still crying and Cade's still holding me and I think we're sitting down and I don't want to leave yet so I fall asleep.

~ end chapter 1 ~

hopefully in the next chapter we'll get some action ^_^

Seiya like what?

Hila oh I dunno, a confession maybe?

Seiya *eyes sparkling* oh Cade, I love you so much *cue flying hearts*

Cade *over dramatic* oh Seiya, I've been waiting for you to say that! *kisses Seiya*

Seiya *kisses Cade back*

….

…. Five minutes later

Seiya & Cade *still didn't come up for air

Hila guys? I admit it's impressive but…..huh…..quit it!

Seiya shush, we're busy! *take off Cade's shirt*

Hila *stare* ooookay, I'll be right back

Cade *hasen't even noticed Hila was still there* cool *gets busy with Seiya's belt*

Hila *comes back holding a huge popcorn bowl in one hand and dragging Lilas with the other and takes two chairs out of hammer-space* you can open your eyes now 'neechan!

Lilas *opens here eyes to a very NC-17 rated lemony scene* oooooohhh pass the popcorn!

….and they lived happily ever after, the end.

Joking ^^;;;;

C&C  more than welcome as usual! 


	3. chapter 2

A/N: Hey ppl! Sorry this chapter took so long but EE/WL's/random TOK essays and presentation not to mention EXAMS (those who're doing full IB will understand my pain) kinda got in the way….but now I'm free! And I feel like writing! So I am ^^  
  
So, despite being side tracked by Naruto and Hikaru no Go I DID get this chapter out (thanks to Lilas neechan and thanks to her betaing ^_______^) hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: NOT MINE! But if you do feel like sueing please wait until after the 6th of July 'cos I'll be at Japan Expo that week end and then I will be honestly able to say how pathetically broke I am, snakyuu!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In The Time That Was Before  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wake up!" the words were followed by a cruel removal of the covers and the exposure of the sleeping man, namely me, to the pre-dawn chill.  
  
"But I don't wanna!" I mean, come on! I've got my Cloth, I'm a Saint, I don't have any brats to train today, and I was spending a lovely _warm_ night with my love and he wants me to wake up. Doesn't that give me the right to be whiny?  
  
"You have to train."  
  
"Screw training."  
  
"You'll miss breakfast"…said, of course, with that annoying sing-song voice of his. Come on, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm fifteen, ok?  
  
"Screw breakfast"…said in the same tone of voice, I'm too tired and cold to figure how childish it sounds. "Gimme my covers back."  
  
"No, you have to get up."  
  
"Screw you." Oups, wrong thing to say. I open an eye…oh god, not that smile. I moan and pull the pillow over my head. "Don't even say it." That woke me up. Ha! This is sad…the prospect of being utterly humiliated by my lover in a verbal fight woke me up.  
  
…I'll make sure that when I kill Cade it will be slow and painful…  
  
"Seiya, wake up right now or I will personally kick you all the way back to Sanctuary and you will have to fight in your underwear!"  
  
Well, at least he didn't say naked. "Why not naked?"…Oh sweet Lady Athena, I swear that one day I will learn to keep my big mouth shut.  
  
"Because I thought that you wouldn't want all the trainees to see that hickey on your backside."  
  
I swear I can hear him smirking, the jerk. "How thoughtful," I mutter into the mattress, pillow still over my head. Is it just me or does Cade sound more and more like me? Maybe two years of 'close contact' are the reason for that…that and the eight years before that too…  
  
…Two years? Fuck!  
  
"Cade! How long 'till summer starts?"  
  
"Get up and I will tell you."  
  
Shit. Oh well, nothing to do but abandon the bed and stumble into the kitchen.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Three days until Athena's Festival and then ten days until the solstice."  
  
"Fu~uck"  
  
"Watch you language young man! By the way, you realize that the sun is almost up?"  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, where the hell's my shirt?" See, Athena's Festival is the day of the beginning of the tournament to win the Cloth for those that can be won by fighting. The final match is on the day of the summer solstice, longest day of the year, s'pposed to bring luck to the new Saint or something.  
  
As a Saint, especially one who won his Cloth that way, I'm expected to be there for last minute encouragements and training…like I said, shit. And where the hell is my shirt?  
  
"Just take one of mine, they will probably fit."  
  
Ok, fine, he's taller but I've got a bit more muscles, it will probably fit. Right, which shirt? The brown one, it looks more like my usual clothing. At least I don't have any trainees of my own. I would have been in trouble then. But apparently I'm still too young to be someone's master. I would have protested that Alex got _his_ first charge when he was my age except that…well, I really don't want the responsibility.  
  
Although I have to admit that I will be rooting for Sarah. She's being trained by the Sagitta Silver Saint...and he has a bad tendency to dump her on me for "extra training" meaning he didn't feel like getting up in the morning. Sarah is such a sweetie! Well, technically she wasn't supposed to be allowed to train as a Saint since she's a girl but her twin brother was chosen to come to sanctuary so she pretended to be a boy as well so she could come train with him. It's a nice story but then someone discovered that she was a girl. It caused a heap of trouble for her and her brother but at the end she was allowed to stay under the condition that she wears a mask at all times.  
  
Poor Sarah, she hates it…Well, I'll be rooting for her but I doubt that she'll get it. I can't see Lynx fitting with her. A Saint's name and their constellation always fit in some strange way. Like Aquilla Saint Alexander or Sagitta Saint Talos…or even Pegasus Saint Seiya. I can say it so I do, there. Lynx Saint Sarah just isn't it…That and I think that the Admis kid is closer to discovering the Cosmo. On second thought, Lynx Saint Sarah sounds really good!  
  
This said, I'm done dressing and I sprint out of Cade's house. It wouldn't do to be much later than I already am. Most of everyone suspects that I got someone I go to in the village…well, I never let any of other trainees or Saints touch me so they figured that I found someone. Sarah thinks that it's romantic, Alex thinks it's cute an just about everyone else can't figure out why I'd go through all the trouble. I know that there's a bet on just who it is that I go to. I smirk. They will never find out.  
  
Well, the moment I won my Cloth, right after the Kyoko's speech, they'd all figured out that I had someone, even if I didn't, at the time. It was funny really, I just stayed long enough to listen to the speech about my duties as a Saint and then I completely ditched the party and went to Cade instead. I jumped on him and kissed him square on the lips! I was so happy and it was just a sort of fluke on my part, not like I hadn't done similar embarrassing things in the past!  
  
But then Cade sorta kissed back and things progressed thanks to hormones and what I later figured was pent-up frustration. Figures that we'd get together practically by accident. And that was almost two years ago. I never could figure out if we're in love or if it's just a wrapped friendship but it's our two years' anniversary in thirteen days and that little fact just makes life incredibly GOOD!  
  
*~*~*~ to be continued  
  
so? What did you think? Liked it? Hated it?  
  
TELL ME!  
  
Oh, and just so everyone knows, this was supposed to be out on the 13th of February for me'n Lilas' two years but life got in the way ^^;;  
  
C&C more than welcome people!  
  
Ja~  
  
Hila 


	4. chapter 3

It's over, three days of Hell that are finally over.

Like I thought, Admis won and I can't really say that I'm sorry. It became quite obvious during the tournament that Sarah could not be Lynx; it's just not right for her. I guess you can say that her Cosmo doesn't match the Lynx Cloth. If you ask me I think she'd do really well as Ophiucus.

But more importantly: it's over! The Tournament is over for a whole other year! I like kids but this…last year I had it easy. It seems that last year I was only consulted as a "oh, you did this last year, didn't you?" kind of person whereas this year it was more "oh, you're a Saint that won his Cloth that way, aren't you?" and believe me the difference is HUGE. I haven't slept in at least three days!

Next year I'll try to be away on a mission or something. Then again, you're not supposed to miss the Tournament and Festival unless you're dead or dying, even Saints that are away from Sanctuary are recalled. Which is cool 'cause we got to have a pre-Tournament party with Dragon, Andromeda, Cygnus and Phoenix. It was nice since we're rarely all in Sanctuary at the same time and an opportunity to catch up is always good.

We all met at a party, about a year and a half ago. It was Andromeda's party, really. He'd just been Introduced, claiming the last Bronze Cloth. So all of us (the forty-eight Bronze Saints, that is) spent the night partying. Somewhere that night we formed our little group. I'd met Dragon and Cygnus before: Dragon I'd met in the village, when he was just coming to be Introduced (about three weeks after me, I think). Cygnus I'd seen as a trainee. I've never seen his master but rumour has it that he was a Gold Saint. Anyway, Cygnus left about six months before my Tournament to search for his Cloth.

Cygnus met Phoenix when he was coming back. Their story is that they sort of bumped into each other on the way to Sanctuary, travelled a bit together (which could mean any amount of time considering that the Cygnus Cloth was apparently somewhere way up north and Phoenix never bothered telling us where he came from) and became quite good friends during that time. And Phoenix is Andromeda's brother so he introduced him to Cygnus who introduced him to me and Dragon at the party.

I have to say, Dragon is the first Saint I met that hasn't been trained in Sanctuary. And since the Dragon Saint is traditionally trained in China, he's also the first Saint that I met who wasn't Greek. Andromeda and Phoenix didn't train in Sanctuary either, although they're both Greek. Andromeda, of course, trained on Andromeda Island, everyone knows that. Everyone also knows that the Test there is the most difficult of the Tests for the Bronze Cloths, which is why it's pretty rare to actually have an Andromeda Saint around. Phoenix, of course, never bothered telling us about his training. He never bothered telling us anything about himself, really. I don't like him all that much anyway so I don't really care.

Since then Dragon's become my best buddy and we generally train with Andromeda and Cygnus if we can, and hang out together if we have the time. Phoenix usually isn't around, which is good 'cause he's a bastard.

One advantage to training with the same people, apart from the resulting friendships, is that we all end up knowing each other's fighting styles rather well and if we actually have to fight together we know how to coordinate almost perfectly. It also means that I had no qualms dumping half the kids that came to me in the past week on Cygnus. I could have given them to Dragon or Andromeda but Cygnus has watched enough Tournaments to know what these kids will need.

And I still spent the last 72 hours training kids non-stop!

And so, therefore, I now desperately want a shower (preferably warm) and a bed (preferably with Cade in it). Is that too much to ask? I mean, I did everything I had to: I congratulated Admis, I consoled Sarah, I spotted out kids with potential (I think there are plans to make me a full time master this year, meaning that letting me train Sarah so much was actually part of the conspiracy, you know, to see if I'm suitable), I even picked the one I'd like to train if I'm given a choice!

Well, whatever else needs to be done, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. I'm going home.

--

Home is...well, empty. As in Cade's not here. It's weird, not that he's not here, that's happened a couple of times before, but…I don't know, this feeling I get like…like something's wrong.

Well, I shouldn't worry. Cade can take care of himself. He probably figured I'd be home late and went out for a while. And it's our two year anniversary, so he couldn't have gone very far, no sense worrying, really.

Moreover, that shower's just begging me to get into it, and I'm not going to subject Cade to the way I smell right now. So I'll just take that shower and go wait for Cade in bed.

--

Someone's shaking me awake.

Not Cade.

Not Cade, don't care.

Dammit, whoever it is, quit it. It's annoying and I'm not waking up...wait...not Cade? Then who...?

"Dragon?"

"Pegasus, there is a general call, you better hurry."

A general call? This is serious, it means that every trained man (Saint, Guard or whatever) must come to Sanctuary by special order of either the Pope or Athena. It usually means an emergency of some sort, otherwise only the council is called.

Damn, this has never happened in all the time that I've been in Sanctuary. I grab my shoes and run outside after Dragon, it doesn't even occur to me to wonder why I'm fully clothed (which I've practically never been in the morning for the last two years).

It looks bad, there's talk of another God attacking Sanctuary. Lynx in practically shaking, I'm not sure if it's excitement or fear. Probably both. Me too, for both of us it's our first real fight, and this is what we've been trained for, after all.

Our group seems to have homed in on each other, we already know that if we are called to fight we'll fight together: protecting each other's back. We're all scared but we're ready for this, we really are.

Athena steps forward, dressed in her Cloth. This is bad.

"Saints, I have called you today for we are under attack! Hades has declared war on us and sent his Spectres to attack Sanctuary. They are getting closer as we speak."

WHAT? There is a murmur of disbelief in the crowd, everyone voicing the same thought: attacking us in our stronghold? Everyone except for me.

"Hades chose to fight on our home ground and I choose to deny him entry into this domain! We will stop him before the boundaries of Sanctuary. I will ask a select number of you to stay back to defend it in case the rest of us fail."

No, no, not...it can't be! Why? Why now?

"I ask the Gold Saints to stay and defend their Houses, I ask the Pope to stay and defend his Palace, I ask the Guards to stay and defend the grounds, I ask Silver Saints Aquila, Sagitta, and Lynx to stay to defend this very arena leading to the Houses and to avenge our losses."

The ones who were named started leaving at this point to get to their designated positions. I'm glad that Athena asked Lynx to stay: he may not yet have the training to be very effective but he will be of less use and in more danger if he was sent to the front. The crowd is silent now, grave, listening to the plan but my mind is elsewhere. This is it. This is the day that I've dreaded for the last ten years.

This is the day that will end with Cade's blood on my hands.

A/N: lookit me, I ended with a sorta cliffie!

Sei-chan: you suck  
Hila: shaddup

Someone please tell me WHY I'm using first person present in this series?

Sei-chan: 'cos you suck?  
Hila: you know you're in for it in the next chapter, don't make it worse for yourself.  
Sei-chan: at the rate you're writing these, please excuse me if I don't care.  
Hila: remember those other three attempts I made at this chapter?  
Sei-chan: yeah, so?  
Hila: you don't think I forgot them, do you? The beginning of chap4's already written and it's full of you angsting! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ok, so it worked really well when Sei-chan was a kid but uuuuuugh, no good at all for describing action without sounding too artificial 

Sei-chan: still blanching from the previous statement dare I re-point that this only happens to you and that it happened 'cos you suck?  
Hila: you are stupid, aren't you?

Anyway, next chapy will be mostly in past tense (just felt like sharing) and yes, there is an actual reason in the plot that calls for it (which is the same reason that allows me to not have to detail the fight scene, woohoo!)

Sei-chan: a-  
Hila: remember that idea I had the other day? I could use it in chap4...

Yeah, yeah, I'm babbling so, merry chirstmasukkah and happy new year to all of you people out and you can always give a nice gift to the author by reviewing, and it won't even cost you money! Ain't it great?

Sei-chan: Cade! cries the author's being mean to me TT  
Cade: cuddles Sei-chan there there.  
Sei-chan: but…  
Cade: wait until the nice people leave and we'll persuade the author to treat her characters better. glares  
Hila: gulp well…hmmm…you don't catch flies with vinegar you know  
Cade: your point?  
Hila: I work better while bribed rather than threatened?  
Cade: is that so?  
Hila: well, I can always settle for nice make-up sex sounds hopeful  
Cade: works for me pounces on Sei-chan  
Hila: O.O


End file.
